<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isolation by floatingbatman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139501">Isolation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingbatman/pseuds/floatingbatman'>floatingbatman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily, Damian being a little shit, Gen, Quarantine, i would live and die for this family, this is the first fic i post in years how do you even tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingbatman/pseuds/floatingbatman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of quarantine for the Bats and Damian is not having it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isolation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this quarantine thing gave me a lot of free time, so i figured i could use it to resume writing and the batman bingo gave me a lot of cool prompts! i haven't been doing this for years so please bear with any low quality writing you may encounter. it's also my first work for this fandom, so i'm a bit nervous about mischaracterizing these bats. anyways, i hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is ridiculous” Damian frowns while petting Titus, an unusual combination of actions that only further confirmed the length of his indignation with their circumstance.</p><p>Bruce keeps staring at the newspaper he was reading and releases a long, suffering sigh, the type he lets go once in a while, when he’s really tired because of some stressful duty. Usually, the boys.</p><p>Since the virus outbreak, they had been cautious with it, but a couple of days before Bruce decided his sons (and daughter) were also required to practice social distancing - which meant no patrolling and staying home for as long as he deemed necessary. </p><p>Alfred’s own demand was for everyone to come to the Manor instead of being quarantined alone in their own safehouses; hence, Damian, Tim, Duke and Cass were currently making Bruce company at the main sitting room.</p><p>Cass was sitting on the floor by Bruce’s chair painting her nails their usual black shade. Duke was laying on a couch, sliding absentmindedly through his phone. Tim sat by Duke’s feet, with his laptop on his lap, working on something probably very genius and important. And Damian, of course, was sitting on another sofa, playing with Titus and being a brat.</p><p>“It’s not ridiculous, Damian.” Bruce flips through his newspaper “It’s doing our part.”</p><p>“It’s playing safe” the youngest retorts with a dirty look towards his father. “We should be out there helping with this crisis!”</p><p>“What do you intend to do, Master Damian?” Alfred enters the sitting room with a tray of tea and cookies. “Go out there and knock out everyone who dares to leave their homes?”</p><p>“I don’t need your sassiness right now, Pennyworth.” Damian grumbles, but takes a cookie anyway.</p><p>“He has a point” Tim finally breaks his eyes from his laptop to take a cup of tea from the tray “Probably the best thing we can do right now is stay home and let the criminals catch the virus on their own.”</p><p>“Woah. Sadistic much?” Duke says, still frantically typing at his phone. </p><p>“It would make our lives much easier” a new voice is heard, and Jason Todd comes through the open door, smirking. “I’ve been saying that for ages.”</p><p>Cass frowns.</p><p>“Wash.” she says, which is enough for Jason to nod.</p><p>“Don’t worry” he looks at Bruce “I was wearing gloves and a mask, and already discarded them and washed my hands. Dickie’s doing that too.”</p><p>Bruce nods in his usual brooding way, going back to his newspaper.</p><p>Jason sits down on the couch next to Damian and steals the remainders of the youngest’s cookie, making Damian grunt and stare fiercely at Bruce again.</p><p>“I still think we could help.” Damian pouts “Our suits are mostly impenetrable! We have masks! And even if we do catch this virus we won’t die!”</p><p>“Now, that’s a very dangerous speech, Lil D” Dick’s voice is heard even before he actually enters the room, quickly bugging Tim to scoot over in the sofa. “It’s a highly and easily transmissible virus. What if we do catch it? Alfred’s on the risk age range, and Tim doesn’t have his spleen, which is essential for the immune system.”</p><p>"B isn't quite that young either" Jason remarks with a sly smile.</p><p>“That’s not only it, Damian” Bruce continues, ignoring his second eldest's comment “If we keep going out, we can help the virus spread even faster. Catch it on one end of the city, transmit it to someone else on the other.”</p><p>“Even the suit can carry the virus if we don’t sanitize it correctly” Tim simply says.</p><p>“And we wouldn’t” Duke completes “I know <em> I wouldn’t </em>.”</p><p>“I hate being the one saying this the most but” Jason pats Damian on the head, like a puppy. The boy swats his hand away rather aggressively “we need to set up an example right now, more than anyone.”</p><p><em> You know if there is an emergency we’d be out as soon as possible, </em>Cass signs, smiling so small it was barely noticeable.</p><p>“Yeah, we have the whole city on our watch 24/7” Tim adds.</p><p>Damian sighs slowly (much similar to his father’s own sigh earlier on) and finally settles for grabbing another cookie from Alfred’s tray.</p><p>“Fine, I get it” he munches on the pastry, looking slightly apologetic. “But I can’t stand just sitting around like this, being useless!”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about that” Jason smirks “I’m sure B has about three months worth of training exercises ready for us as soon as he finishes that newspaper.”</p><p>Bruce gives his infamous side smile, folding the paper and putting it down on the coffee table, not saying a thing, but looking absolutely smug. Everyone shivers ever so slightly. Jason raises an eyebrow as if saying <em> see? </em></p><p>“Is that a complaint I hear?” Dick laughs “I <em> know </em> you brought all the guns, ammo and practice targets you could in a duffle bag here. You’re itchy to get to training as much as Damian is.”</p><p>“And I have already taken to the Cave the trapezes and nets you requested, Master Dick” Alfred says with a smile.</p><p>Jason throws Dick a look.</p><p>“Yeah, I'm itchy too” the older simply shrugs “Can’t exactly have a training cave with trapezes and nets down at my apartment in Bludhaven. Hey Tim, we could use this free time to finally give you those circus lessons you always wanted!”</p><p>Tim smiles widely.</p><p>“That’d be really cool. Wanna join in, Cass?”</p><p>“Yes!” she says rather loudly for her before getting serious “Cool.”</p><p>Everyone smiles at the girl’s excitement. </p><p>“Being stuck at this place isn’t that much of a reason to complain, Brat Bat” Duke smirks at Damian, who narrows his eyes at the nickname “We have a cinema room, a pool, a giant library, every latest generation game console, Alfred’s cooking, the freaking <em> Bat Cave </em>…”</p><p>“Grant it, it <em> is </em> a lot of activities to occupy this free time.” Damian gives in, which quickly prompts everyone into making plans, bucket lists and setting up goals for the quarantine period.</p><p>“Okay, you can do all that later” Bruce finally intervenes, getting up and strolling towards the door  “Now, get in training suit and be down at the Cave in ten minutes.”</p><p>“Called it!” Jason shouts, standing up and pulling both Damian and Dick along.</p><p>Cass finishes her nails and shuffles to get up and join Bruce at the sitting room’s door. Tim closes his laptop and laughs at Damian and Jason going at each other while Dick tried to stop them. Alfred picks up the tea cups and cookie crumbles, mumbling something about <em> grown adults who still eat like kids </em>. </p><p>“Why can’t we be like the other families who just have movie nights?” Duke rolls of the couch with a pained expression.</p><p>“That sounds boring, Thomas” Damian squints.</p><p>“I don’t know, how do you feel about <em> Jerry Maguire </em>?” </p><p>Everyone takes a second to process that question. Bruce Wayne, the <em> Batman </em>, had spoke it. In a very serious expression. All of his sons (and daughter) stare at him quizzically. Jason goes so far as to gape.</p><p>“I can’t tell if he’s joking or not” Duke frowns.</p><p>Bruce simply let’s a small laugh out. He'd never say it out loud - emotional constipation would do that to you - but it was amazing having all his kids gathered like this.</p><p>“Alfred, have the popcorn ready by the time we get back.” he says, waving his hand before turning to the stairs.</p><p>“Of course, Master Bruce.” is all Alfred says before Bruce goes out of sight. The butler looks at the startled boys (and girl) and quickly hushes them to get ready for training.</p><p>Everyone scatter with a similar thought in mind: </p><p>
  <em> Isolation with the batfamily wasn’t... all that bad. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! if you have any prompts for the bingo or just want to watch me fangirling, my twitter is @waynescarat, and the bingo is on my fixed tweet! see you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>